


The Understudy

by purpleFlamingo2175



Category: White Christmas (1954)
Genre: Gen, problem of Missing Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleFlamingo2175/pseuds/purpleFlamingo2175
Summary: With Betty having run off for a job in New York City, Judy has to work with the understudy, Shirley.  Shirley is thrilled; Judy...not so much.
Relationships: Betty Haynes & Judy Haynes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Understudy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La and AL: true sisters.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=La+and+AL%3A+true+sisters.).



> This story uses various points from the movie to establish references and anchors the created content into the movie's timeline. I did not create the movie, White Christmas, but I based the created content on main characters. I do not own White Christmas, nor its content. The story below is a hypothetical plug-in. Enjoy.

“The Understudy” == A White Christmas FanFiction by Melissa Tarin Croom

The dance ended.

“Judy, honey, that was fantastic,” and Phil kissed her lightly on her cheek. Judy Haynes’ dance partner, John, caught the hand towel thrown from offstage and wiped the sweat off his face. He worked hard, too, and Phil never kissed him like that. In a bruiting fit he stomped down the stage stairs. Judy retreated to the lighting table and gently patted her forehead and sides of her slender neck. Susan Waverly approached her, an envelope in her hand.

“Excuse me, Judy, it’s for you. From Betty. She gave it to Grandpa at the station.” Judy reached out with some confusion. “Station?” Susan quietly retreated as Judy opened the envelope and read her sister’s handwritten note:

“Dear Judy,  
We always knew that one day we’d break up the act….”

Judy felt dizzy, panicked. “Phil… Phil!”   
Phil rushed to her. “What’s the matter?”   
“Phil, it’s from Betty,” Judy said, handing him the letter, and turning away. Her hands held on to the lighting table to keep steady. Phil glanced at it. He grimaced. Damn. Now he would have to come clean with Bob and explain everything. Like hell he was going to face Bob without his accomplice. 

Bob angrily packed his suitcase while he lectured. “And you, her own sister, how could you…” Judy shed a few tears. She didn’t know what to say, and wouldn’t have been able to get a word in edgewise anyway since Bob was doing all the scolding. Looking at her, he pointed to Phil. “…you could have been stuck with this weirdsmobile for life!” The very sound of it crushed the quiet surge in her heart. She took the chance to escape Bob’s tongue lashing and any other criticism that may come out of his mouth. She also wasn’t pleased with the overly enthusiast understudy, Shirley. 

There was something so pure, so honest, and so annoying about Shirley. Bob did say he was going to try to get Betty to come back, but there was always that chance Betty would stand her ground—a horrible trait of hers. But it wasn’t Judy’s show, nor her say-so to work with Shirley on stage. Regrettably, Shirley was the best suited to take on Betty’s role in the show. It was just… Shirley was so… perky… and… perfect. Nearly, at any rate. Her infectious smile and naivety and optimism was a magnet, and Judy couldn’t stand it. All naivety got you was taken advantage of. Oh sure, Judy could fake it. If you couldn’t, you were not meant to be in showbusiness. Shirley was a fast learner; she knew all the words and all the moves. Betty’s disappearance could be Shirley’s big break. ‘Break’ sounded good to Judy. 

Judy paced back and forth in her room. As much as she was angry Betty abandoned her—as she saw it, anyway—she was irked having to deal with the pretty brunette, who was either infatuated with Bob or was quite the kiss-up. Judy would rather believe the latter but couldn’t ignore the big chestnut puppy eyes of Shirley’s as Bob led her through the routines, coddling her the whole way through. This isn’t what the Haynes sisters had hoped for… planned for… worked for. Judy was fuming. How could Betty have done this to her? To them? Phil Davis and Bob Wallace were the perfect match for them. And she refused to think Betty was bailing out now. 

Just after rehearsal with Dog-faced Shirley, Judy asked General Waverly for a quick trip to the center of town. She wanted to send Betty a private telegram. She obviously couldn’t get any privacy with Emma snooping around every corner, and told Tom Waverly just as much. Tom laughed, and they loaded into the jeep. Judy only spent five minutes or so inside, the office returned to the vehicle, and went straight back to the hotel. Shirley would have to be dealt with. Judy hardly ever had to do a job on her own; Betty was always there to double-check her work and lend a hand. However, this time Betty couldn’t stop her either. It was time to invite Shirley for tea and cookies.

“Oh, I’m very flattered, but just looking at the plate gains me five pounds,” Shirley said, as she sat on Betty’s empty bed four days later.

Judy smiled, still extending the plate of cheerful holiday treats. “Shirley, you must keep up your energy. You know we are the most worked cast members, not including Phil and Bob. It means we can snatch up a few extra bites because we work them off faster than anyone else. And Susan helped me make them. I would not want to offend her, passing up such wonderful recipes. She is a magician in the kitchen.” To show Shirley she didn’t fear the sweet tooth, Judy bit into a fudgy brownie. She closed her eyes and lightly moaned for effect. In truth, the brownie deserved more of an orgasmic growl. She wasn’t lying about Susan’s baking, but didn’t want to scare off Shirley. 

Judy slowly opened her eyes as she chewed. Shirley, normally well put together and in control, was now struggling with the plate before her. She looked up at Judy’s glowing expression. Judy did have a point; both ladies worked the hardest out of everyone. Even if she took a brownie or three, she could always throw them up when she got back to her room, before they could cling to her thighs. She looked up, smiled, and reached for a brownie herself. She hesitated to bring it to her lips, but took a bite. My god, it was heaven. She quickly took another bite. Judy nodded gently. It was as if that specific treat had been marked with skull and crossbones in red icing. The ladies chatted for over an hour, sharing some gossip about cast members: who was hiding romances, the blonde who was hiding a pregnancy, the raven-haired dancer who caught a case of chlamydia from her girlfriend, and which two guys got caught “sword fighting” in the kitchen pantry and how unsanitary that was. Judy didn’t think she would actually have as much fun as she was. As the final minutes ticked away, Shirley’s speech was beginning to slur. It was almost regretful Shirley was going to fall over soon. She was so full of entertaining information. Judy had not counted on this. She just thought Shirley was going to be another one of those draggy bores. To the contrary. 

“Judy? Yeew know thptat I waaz affrt ov beeeng heere ? Sumwunn saad …” With that last word, Shirley’s tea cup fell to the floor and she fell backwards onto the bed. Judy checked for a heartbeat, a breath, a dilating pupil. Nothing. Judy rushed to the closet, stripped out of her dress, remembering to take out Betty’s telegram saying she was coming back. Judy slipped on her coveralls she had stashed with her tool bag and boxed kit. While her legs were powerful on stage, they were all too helpful carrying a person in a fireman fashion; the body over the shoulder. 

Judy dumped Shirley into the bathtub partially full of water and grease cleaner. She just found this combination the best way to erase blood evidence. The thick rubber gloves made it harder to feel exactly how neatly the cuts were, but she dismissed the monologue argument and focused on sawing the body into smaller parts. She wanted to stick to the theme of the moment. She giggled as she realized she was humming “Mandy” as she worked. The tune somehow drilled into the ear.

Upstairs in Tom’s bedroom, Emma had taken Susan’s hand, and put her boss in his spot. “And it took 15,000 men to take my place!” Emma led the way out and down the stairs. Just as they neared the bottom, Betty came to the door. Susan and Emma greeted her with happy tidings. Judy, somehow sensing her sister nearby, came through the far door. Betty was a sight for sore eyes. The sisters hugged. Judy took her sister by the hand and led her away. The show would start just as soon the General decided to come down. There was no way to know how long that was going to take. 

Judy and Betty did a quick run down of the dance steps and some of the other sets that had been added on at last minute, all the while unpacking Betty’s necessary dressings and shoes. “Say, Judy, what did you decide to do with the understudy?” Betty inquired. Judy pulled out and tossed Betty’s dresses onto the bed. She was humming that song again. “Well?” Betty asked, “Was it South Carolina? Or Tennessee?”   
Judy stopped and frowned. “None of those. You were around to help, remember? And this time I was on my own?” 

Betty intertwined her fingers and looked down, as guilty as the day of her first stab to the neck. “I had to leave, Judy. I truly had to. I was just so … “ She sighed and tried again. “Will you forgive me?” Judy flocked to her sister and hugged her. “I will always forgive you, silly.”   
“So, how did you do it?” Betty asked again.  
“I made a game of it, really.”  
“A game?”  
“Yes, I worked the saw through two blades, but everything was taken care of. I even asked some of the set guys to help me move the pieces. Betty, honey, you really need to get ready. We are on at any moment.”  
Betty’s arms dropped to her sides. “They helped? They knew?”  
Judy rushed over and helped Betty with the first outfit change. “Honestly, honey, you need to focus. Neither Phil nor Bob know you’re back. We’ve got to go.”  
“Well, aren’t you going to answer?”  
Judy smiled. “I’ll show you on the way in.”

Tom stoically stepped down the staircase. His granddaughter stood in awe as he approached her. He was so handsome in his uniform. She couldn’t believe the change she saw him in. He escorted her, then Emma, into the dining room for the show, totally unaware of his battalion awaiting his arrival, unaware the show was on hold especially for him, unaware of Betty’s return or the vile desecration of a human being under his own roof.

During the show backstage, there were a few whispers about Betty taking her original spot in the show and how it must have upset Shirley so much, because no one had seen her. She was probably sobbing, poor thing. She worked so hard to catch Bob’s eye and get his blessing to replace the absent blonde who ran from the show.

As the last song started, “White Christmas,” the stars went about fluffing the tree and wandering the stage until they were signaled to move. While waiting, Betty casually crossed to act busy next to Judy. “So tell me. Where is she?” Judy whispered back, “she is the gift that keeps on giving. Or gifts.” Judy pointed to one of the decoy gift boxes with a little bit of blood peaking from underneath. Betty gasped and turned back to her sister. “All of them?” Judy giggled. “No, silly. I mixed her up with all the other gift boxes. Once the set is closed, I’ll need help dropping them off at the post office in town. Will you be staying long enough?”  
Betty hugged her sister. “Of course, I will darling. Absolutely. After all I did set fire to the carpet for you.”  
“That landlord was stupid. That wasn’t a $200 hole. It was a buck-ten at most.”

The sisters returned to their prospective love interests, and finished the show, with the entire audience singing “I’m Dreaming of a White Christmas”. All ended well… for all except Shirley, the understudy.  
****


End file.
